gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Light my Pyre
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (als Vic den Raum betritt, sitzt Lance auf dem Sofa) * Victor Vance: Louise! * Lance Vance: Hey, Vic. * Victor: Wo ist Louise? * Lance: Keine Ahnung... scheiße. Wenn uns die Schlampe beschissen hat, reiß ich ihr den Kopf ab. (Lance steht auf) * Victor: Sie ist sauber. Im Gegensatz zu dir. * Lance: Sie ist abhängig. Ich mach’s nur zum Spaß. Das ist ein Unterschied. (Mary-Jo stürmt herein, sie ist total aufgedreht) * Mary-Jo Williams: Vic, Vic! Sie haben Louise! Mich hatten sie auch, es war furchtbar. Die vielen Männer, alle verschwitzt und heiß. Und keiner hat mich angerührt. Aber sie haben Louise! * Victor: Wer hat Louise? * Mary-Jo: Die haben sie. Sie wollen sie umbringen, wenn du nicht tust, was sie verlangen. * Victor: Wer? * Mary-Jo: Armando Mendez. (Victor und Lance stöhnen genervt) * Mary-Jo: Mich wollte er auch, ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Latinos stehen auf mollige Frauen. Sie hätten mich fast erwischt! miniatur|Armando mit Flammenwerfer (Lance hat sich wieder hingesetzt) * Victor: Okay. Komm, Lance. Bringen wir’s zu Ende. * Lance: Warum? Sie ist ein Wrack. Soll er sie doch haben. * Victor: Was? Ist das dein Ernst? * Lance: Ja, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter, Baby... * Victor: Beweg dich. Augenblicklich, oder ich knall dich ab. (Lance steht wieder auf) * Lance: Schon gut, schon gut, ich komme ja. Keine Sorge. * Mary-Jo: Ich sag’s euch, beinahe wär ich es gewesen. Eines Tages bin ich dran. Eines Tages... (in der Garage von Lances Versteck) * Victor: Beweg dich, Lance. * Lance: Reine Zeitverschwendung. Die Schlampe ist schon tot. (sie stehen beide neben Lances Infernus, als zwei Männer angefahren kommen und aussteigen. Der eine hat einen Raketenwerfer in der Hand) * Mendez-Schläger: Armando hat zwei Dinge zu sagen. Erstens: Verschwindet aus Vice und das Mädchen überlebt. Und zweitens: (er feuert die Panzerfaust ab und trifft Lances Auto, aber beide schaffen es noch, rechtzeitig wegzuspringen) * Lance: MEIN AUTO! (Lance schwingt sich auf seine Biker-Angel und rast davon... ...während der Jagd) * Lance: Ich reiß Mendez in Stücke! Das tut keiner meinem Wagen an! (Lance ist kurz vor dem Mendez-Gebäude) * Lance: Jetzt kommt die Vance-Revanche! (er fährt auf die Einfahrt zu) miniatur|Armando und zwei seiner Leute * Armando: Lasst ihn nicht rein! (als er auf dem Grundstück ist) * Armando: Verrammelt die Türen! Erledigt sie! * Lance: Du gehörst mir, du Wichser! * Armando: Erledigt den Idioten! (daraufhin rennt Armando zurück in die Villa... ...Vic kämpft sich über das Grundstück) * Mendez-Schläger: Erledigt ihn! Stirb! Ich hab ihn! Hol ihn dir! (in der Villa kommt Armando Mendez mit einem Flammenwerfer auf Vic zu) * Victor: Louise? Lance? * Armando Mendez: Bist du so toll, dass du Tote lebendig machen kannst? * Victor: Wo sind sie, Armando? * Armando: Sie sind oben und ruhen... in Frieden. Willst du ihnen Gesellschaft leisten? * Victor: Wenn du ihnen was getan hast... * Armando: Sie haben nichts gespürt. Leider wird man das von dir nicht sagen können. (während des Kampfes) * Victor: Schwein! Ich erledige dich! * Armando: Stirb! (wenn der Kampf etwas länger dauert...) * Armando: Ist das das Beste, was du hast? Kugeln... Ich esse deine Kugeln! WACHEN! Zum Anhören hier klicken (später: oben im Büro liegen Lance und Louise auf dem Boden, letztere hat schwere und tiefe Verwundungen) * Victor: Louise! (Vic kniet sofort neben ihr auf dem Boden, um ihr zu helfen) * Louise: Hey, Vic. Du kommst meinetwegen. Für mich hat bisher kaum jemand was getan... (Vic berührt sie zärtlich) * Louise: Das ist süß von dir... miniatur|Die sterbende Louise * Victor: Los, wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus. * Louise: Ich glaube nicht, dass das noch Zweck hat. * Victor: Komm schon, Louise. * Louise: Wir hätten was Besonderes haben können. * Victor: Das haben wir doch gehabt. * Louise: Mary-Jo soll sich um mein Baby kümmern... * Victor: Oh, Louise... Louise... (dreht ihren Kopf leicht nach unten und stirbt. Vic ist verzweifelt. Er erhebt sich und will den Raum verlassen. Den erwachenden Lance beachtet er kaum) * Lance: Ich weiß, sie hat dir viel bedeutet. Aber sie war nicht die Richtige für dich. (Lance rappelt sich hoch) * Lance: Vic... Vic! Nur die Familie zählt. Oh, verdammt. (er steht auf und humpelt seinem Bruder hinterher) * Lance: Okay... okay... okay, ich schaff das. Ich kann es schaffen. Ich weiß es, Mann. (Louises Leiche bleibt – auf dem Teppich liegend – zurück) Mission Diese Mission ist nicht ganz leicht. Schnappe dir die PCJ-600 östlich vom Startpunkt, nachdem Lance mit seiner Angel aus Taking the Fall losgedüst ist. Er rast nordwärts, immer Richtung Mendez-Villa und wird dabei von mehreren Sentinel XS angegriffen, deren Insassen wild mit Scorpions auf ihn schießen. Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, ihn zu beschützen bzw. die Angreifer auszuschalten. Das muss sehr schnell gehen, denn sein Lebensbalken wird durch den Angriff rapide kürzer. Fahre los und zerstöre die gegnerischen Autos, bevor Lance tot ist. Versuche, so schnell wie möglich die ersten paar Autos zu zerstören und fahre dann vor Lance, um die weiteren Gegner möglichst schnell zur Strecke zu bringen, bevor sie ihn weiter angreifen. Die Gefahr, dass Lance stirbt, ist erst dann vorbei, wenn er die Kurve südlich des Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrums und somit die North Bridge erreicht hat. Er fährt zur Mendez-Villa und wird dort von etlichen Gangstern erwartet und beschossen, hat aber jetzt keinen Lebensbalken mehr. Folge ihm und dringe auf das Villengelände vor. Vorsicht: überall stehen mit Micro-SMG oder gar AK-47 bewaffnete Kerle, die es auf dich abgesehen haben. Wichtig ist jetzt eine intakte Schutzweste und eine schlagkräftige Waffe wie zum Beispiel das M249. Schieße möglichst alles, was sich bewegt, nieder und dringe zum Pool auf der Nordseite der Villa vor. Im runden Gartenpavillon beim Tennisplatz findest du notfalls ein Herz. Der Eingang zur Villa liegt an der Nordseite des Gebäudes, gleich beim Pool. Im Inneren der Villa ist jeder Lebenspunkt Gold wert! Hier liegen eine intakte Schutzweste und ein Herz und du stehst Armando Mendez gegenüber, der einen Flammenwerfer hat, um dich zu attackieren. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, ihn kaltzustellen. Besorg dir zum Beispiel vor Beginn der Mission im Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrum eine Minigun, um ihn blitzschnell niederzumähen. Ganz einfach wird es, wenn du dich zuvor durch die absolvierten Feuerwehr-Missionen feuerfest machst. Seine Waffe kann dir dann nichts mehr anhaben und du kannst ihn kalt lächelnd aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Wenn sich der Kampf mit Armando etwas hinauszögert, ruft er ein paar Mendez-Wachen zu sich, die dann mit Scorpions auf dich schießen. Das ist neben Armando noch ein zusätzliches Problem, also solltest du Armando so schnell wie nur möglich töten. Tipp Wenn du die Villa erreicht hast, kannst du einfach zum Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrum fahren und einmal herein- und herausgehen. So sind die Feinde in und an der Villa in der Blue Hell gefangen und du kannst problemlos und ohne Schaden in das Haus. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Lance Vance stirbt. Pager-Mitteilungen * Diaz: Ein Mendez-Arsch erledigt – bleibt noch einer! Ich weiß schon, wie ich ihn erwische... Nachrichtenmeldung VNN berichtet aktuell über den Überfall auf die gut bewachte Mendez-Villa und den Mord Armandos durch einen unter Drogen stehenden Irren. Diegos Aufenthaltsort sei momentan nicht bekannt... Fortsetzung Ricardo Diaz’ → Over the Top Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht es:Light my Pyre pl:Light my Pyre Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Lance-Vance-Missionen